


Defenders: the last stitch Hope

by Shnoognfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark Lives, Maria Stark Lives, Time Travel, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnoognfire/pseuds/Shnoognfire
Summary: Howard and Maria Stark on their way to deliver the super soldier serum to the pentagon. we all know they don't make it. so what happens when a mysterious woman appears in the backseat of their moving car.(Endgame Fix-it fic staring the iron children and my own OC's
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Maria Stark & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Original Character(s), Morgan stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Peter Parker & Original Characters, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. The Times are changing: 1991

December 16th, 1991  
It was a cold winter's night on the highway as Maria and Howard Stark were driving as fast as they could to the pentagon. Maria was sitting in the passenger's seat bouncing her knee up and down and clicking her nails on the dashboard. Both her and her husband were on route to give the super soldier serum to officials and they were both very anxious. Maria, unlike Howard, was more worried about the son she had left behind at home than the potential success of this serum or its expedition. See, Tony was her bambino. Though he was misguided, as any 17 year old boy would be, he had a heart full of gold. She loved her son and she knew her husband felt the same but he was too focused on Steve. Even though she never met the man she could tell he would have been disappointed to see him ignore his son in favor of finding his oldest friend.

As her reminiscing went on a sudden CRACK sounded in the car. As Maria looked back frightened and Howard swerved the car, she saw something that wasn’t there before, or rather, someone. 

A young woman who could be no older than 17 sat in the backseat of the cr like she hadn’t appeared out of nowhere. 

“ Sorry about the scare, but , ya’ know, life or death situations tend to lose their need for tact,” the young, and apparently, british women said.

“ Who the hell are you and how did you get in my car?!?!” Howard yelled at the woman, face turning red.

“ Well, the name Elizaria, but you can call me El. as for how that would take too much time that I don’t have. So instead I am going to save your lives,” Said Elizaria.

“ Why would we need to be saved, dear,” Maria finally said after a pause.

“ Well the date, if my math is right, is december 16th 1991 so a whole lot. The serum you are carrying in your trunk has garnered a lot of attention, see, not just mine. About a mile up the road the winter soldier is waiting to push you off the road and squeeze the life out of you to get to that serum. Lucky for you I am here and I only need to activate my transporter to get us all away from this disaster so hold on tight,” Elizaria said. Before either Howard and Maria could protest the girl grabbed one of each of their arms and put bracelets around their wrists. She then activated the devices and all they saw was darkness.

(.) MCU(.) MCU (.)

As Maria and Howard came too they realized they were no longer in their car on the highway. They were in a sleek white room with simple decor and no windows. When the door suddenly opened to show Elizaria come through 

“ Ahh! You're awake now. I can tell you the how you requested, but you probably already know. These are transporteres dematerialize your cells then replace them in another location. Its a little weird for first timers but this was the only way I could get to base in the 90s,” Elizaria said. And the couple sat there baffled. Transporters?

But the question Howard asked instead was , “ what do you mean the 90s, has it gotten harder to get here overtime?” his voice going into that engineer state Maria knew well.

“ Well no see this bace isn’t exactly . . . easy to get to any time,” Elizaria mumbled. She then walked over to the door and put her hand on the rectangular plate on the left side of the door. A blue light flashed from behind and the huge doors opened. She bid them to follow her kas she walked out the door. As Maria and Howard caught up to her stopped form they looked right, at the direction she was pointed only for the blood to rush from their faces.

“ This is impossible,” Howard mumbled as he looked out the window. Where there should have been mountains, trees or ground of any kind was instead a view of the earth 10,000 miles above the planet. 

With a wave of her hands Elizaria said, “Welcome to Watch Tower, Home to the Defenders of the Multiverse”


	2. The Space Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are Howard and Maria on a space ship? and who is this girl?

“ How in the world did you get this technology. Its so advanced I’ve never seen something like this -,” Howard babbled only to be stopped by his wife wacking him upside the head.

“ Now, Howard, it is not the time to let the young lady speak,” Maria said in a proper tone. 

Elizaria then proceeded to laugh. At the confused look they gave her she said, “ I’m older than you, you know.”   
“ How old are you then, cause you don’t look older than 25,” Maria said in a polite tone. ‘ maybe she thinks we are younger than we look,’ she thought. Maria was 70 and her husband 73 so she was very thoughtful of her being older than either of them.

“I am 356,” Said Elizaria. “ At least now,”

“WHAT?!?! That’s not possible!” Howard yelled.

“ Its not possible for humans. I however am only human on my mothers side, on my fathers I am a celestial,” Elizaria said with a calm tone.

“ But . . . you look so human,” Maria mumbled.

“ Oh this is just what I look like in my human form. I have to look somewhat normal to be seen on earth during this time you know,” Elizaria said with a smile. And that was true. Her outward appearance was almost entirely normal with small unique features. She was around average height (5’5”) and had medium length hair. Her button nose and bow shaped mouth were quite normal for a young woman. The only differences in her attributes that one could call abnormal was her coloring. Her eyes were a hypnotic parakeet green with dashes of gold along the iris. Her medium hair appeared blond with a quick glance, but on closer inspection there were streaks of shortbread yellow with flecks of silver running throughout her lush main. This was a woman one could easily fall for.

“ Dear sister, could you not break the guests before they have the chance to see everyone else,” A voice suddenly spoke. Howard and Maria abruptly whipped their heads to the left and saw a practical clone of Elizaria standing there. Well, not really entirely true. While they all had the same height and face shape they differed in their coloring. Where Elizaria’s hair and eye were bright her sister had dark features. Her eyes were as black as night with the occasional streak of wine red in her iris’. Her hair was the color of charcoal with what appeared to be still burning cinders along her roots.

“ I take offence to that. I didn’t break them, Luci, they came that way,” Elizaria says. Her sister, Luci apparently turners her attention toward the couple and extends her hand.

“ I am, Lucinda Blackwood, pleasure to meet you, even if the circumstances are not the best,” Lucinda says, “ do you have any questions for us before we show you to the meeting room.”

“ Yeah,” Howard started, “ if this is you in your ‘human’ form, what do you normally look like?” At that comment both women looked at each other and smirked. Then before their eyes they changed rapidly. 

Elizaria’s hair grew an extra foot while wings unfolded from her back. Her left wing was as white as freshly fallen snow while her right was as dark as the space around them. They then looked to her eyes to see the green brighten and the gold multiply as her pupils went from circles to slits. And then bony horns emerged from atop her eyes with gold and silver running through them like veins. There were also white tribal marks along her under eyes and cheeks.

Lucinda's transformation was more drastic.her once pale skin turned crimson red. Her nails grew 3 inches to points and turned coal black as a tail sprouted from her back the same color as her nails. Her chin became more prominent as her eyes turned from their formerly dark color into an electric yellow. Like her sister, Lucinda’s pupils became slits, and horns appeared on her head. While her sisters horns were long and tall, like antelopes hers curled down and out and colored black. And finally, from her back came large bat-like wings with red pulsing veins and dust colored bones. To say their change was drastic would be an overstatement.

The women after their brief presentation turned back in to their humanoid forms. Howard and Maria were quite shocked by this turn of events but before they asked more questions about their heritage Howard asked the question that was bothering him sense they herd Elizaria’s age.

“ What did you mean when you said ‘ at least now’ your 356?”

Elizaria answered sheepishly, “ Well, see, I’m used to sighting my age for 2038,” she then turned to her sister and said, “ Time travel can really mess with your numbers. Huh sis?” 

“ tImE tRaVeL?!?!?!” Howard yelled in confusion. ‘ The longer this conversation goes on the longer I am going to lose my mind,’ Howard thought.

“ Yeperino!” Elizaria said

“ Now,” Lucinda said, “ Before we start getting questions from you about thouse possibilities we should really head to the meeting room. Their we and our other team mates can answer your questions. How does that sound?” at their nod she continued, “ Marvelous!” Lucinda then turned her head skyward and said, “ Hey F.RI.D.A.Y, can you tell the others to meet us in conference room b?”

Howard was about to ask who she was speaking to when a scottish voice from everywhere responded in a cheery voice, “ You got it White Witch,” 

“ Who was that?” Maria asked before Howard could get the chance to yell again. Honestly he could be such a loud mouth.

“ Oh that?” Elizaria said, “ That’s F.R.I.D.A.Y, one of our three AI’s on board. Her Name stands for Female Replacement Intelligence Digital Assistant Youth,” she replied as if it were a question like ‘ what's your name’. 

Before either could respond to the revelation of functioning AI F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke.

“ White witch, Boss lady wants me to tell you to, ‘ hurry your slow poke a#$ to the meeting room’ if you want a chat,” Elizaria then turners to the ceiling and flips it off.

“ We should go before they destroy the room,” Lucinda said. She then led the couple to the meeting room where their hole lives were about to change.


	3. The Meeting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Meet the Defenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long computer reboot new chapter soon!

The Starks were guided down a set of Hallways toward a door with a giant D in the center. Elizaria and Lucinda went to the panels beside the door and pushed their hands to them. The same glowing light from before scanned their hands and the door opened inward.

As they entered the room Howard and Maria could see one long table with enough chairs to sit 50 people and a couple of plants in the corners of the room. A sparsely decorated place in need of a homey feel if you asked Maria. And there were the people.

At the center of the table sat four people. 

One was a black woman who was around the same age as the sisters, the Starks presumed. Her hair was plaited in long braids and seconded past her shoulders. Her eyes were electric green with flecks of gold throughout. She was dressed in jeans and a flannel t-shirt and was playing with intricate knives. ‘Not a woman you want to mess with,’ Howard thought.

To her left was a younger man. Maybe 25, but you never know. He was asian with dark brown hair with Arctic blue colored eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he played with a small device in his hands.

To his left was a boy who could not have been older than 14. He had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He reminded Maria of Anthony when he was that young. The boy was wearing a very weird outfit. There was a spider insignia on his chest on top of a red and blue suit detailed with spider webs. He seemed to be focused on tinkering with his suit. ‘A Technological marvel,’ Howard thought.

The last person at the table, to the boys left, was a young girl about the same age as the boy. ‘If the boy reminded me of Anthony,’ Maria thought, ‘This girl could be his female counterpart,” While the young women had a softer face and more curvy body then Anthony ever did her hair and her eyes were almost identical to Tony Stark, not to mention her attitude. She held her body the same way Anthony did at lectures, with an air of boredom and ‘ I could be doing something more fun right now,’ 

Elizaria coughed to gather everyone's attention and then said, “ OK, time to introduce everyone in our little superhero clic,” she pointed to the black lady at the far right, “ this is ,Dracora Lynx, our primary healer of the team known as ,Madre, on the field,” Elizaria said. Dracora smiled and waved as Elizaria moved on to the young asian man, “ This is ,Eliot Trudoe, our electrical expert known out on the field as Merlin,” Eliot did the two finger salute and winked. As she rolled her eyes Elizaria pointed her hand toward the young boy in the spider outfit and said, “ This is Peter Parker, or biomechanics expert known as Spiderman out on the field,” the boy waved his hand at a rapid pace with a large smile on his face. Then Elizaria turned back to the couple, “ Now, this last one may surprise you so I am going to let her introduce herself,” Elizaria stepped assied as the young female Anthony stood up.

“Hello, I am Morgan H. Stark, its nice to meet the grandparents,” and their jaws dropped.


	4. TiME tRAvEL?!?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exposition gives me writers block so this took me a minute

Maria and her husband stared at the young girl like she was crazy. It should have been impossible, afterall her baby was only 17, it was physically impossible for him to have a teenage daughter himself. 

The young girl held up their hands as they were about to speak their minds: “ I know what you are thinking,” Morgan said, “ ‘It can’t be possible he is your age,’ well it is. Mostly because I have not been born yet.” Both Maria and Howard were confused for a minute before Howard figured it out.

“Time travel?!?!?!” Howard squealed. He had always wanted that part of science fiction to be true. Afterall if it was possible he could go back and save Steve. ‘I miss him so much,’ Howard thought. As he was about to ask why they didn’t go back further he was interrupted again by the young boy Peter.

“ If you're wondering why we didn’t go back to when Cap slipped into the ice it was because it was a set event. If we attempted to fix it we would have ripped a hole in the space time continuum,” Peter rambled. 

“ As Peter said it was a set event. This was the first one we could fix that wouldn’t disrupt the future too badly,” Morgan said, “ This was the perfect chance for us to start working behind the scenes so we can save everyone,”

“ What do you mean everyone,” Howard said, scared of the implications.

Peter picked up the conversation and said,“ You have to understand , where we are from, there are superheroes everywhere. I myself was amongst the group and I thought we were well protected, but I, and so many others, were wrong. On a summer morning in 2018 a giant spaceship landed in New York city. While that isn't new we were still afraid. Within 7 hours the tides flipped and we lost. We didn’t just lose a few people we lost half of all life in the universe,” Peter ended somberly.

Throughout the story the color from both of the Stark's face’s drained. This could not be good. How could the world, no the universe have been so damaged in less then a day.

Lucinda pulled up a hologram of what appeared to be a giant purple man with a gauntlet on his hand: “ This man,” Lucinda said, “ This Titan was the one who ended half of all life. He convinced himself it was to even out the balance and help starving planets, but he was wrong. In using his infinity gauntlet, powered by the infinity stones he wiped out half of life in the universe. His mistake was not Making sure Tony Stark was a part of that number,” The Starks wondered how their son could have been so important in this. 

Lucinda continued, “ In not Killing your son he left the biggest mind in tech advancements to solve the problem. Even though the dusted, as we call those who were destroyed by the infinity stones, were gone there was still hope. After recovering from having to see some of his closest friends and a boy he thought of as a son die right in front of him he retired to the lake house. Somehow five years later he agreed to come back,” 

Morgan said, “ Everyone wondered how this issue could be solved as the infinity stones were destroyed and only they could undo their own power. My Father gave them the answer, Time travel. With time travel they went back in time to retrieve the stones and used Bruce Banner the Hulk to snap the dusted back into existence because he would be able to survive. But that did not turn out as well as it should. The Thanos from the past, as the one from this time was dead, came full attack towards the earth to re-snap everyone. When it looked like we would lose as thanos grabbed the gauntlet we were afraid. When he snapped and nothing happened we looked to D...Dad. he had grabbed the stones with his nano tech armor and when he had them he snapped and died while the whole world he saved worshipped his sacrifice.”

“If that was the ending why did you come back here?” Maria asked, “ to save Anthony?”

“ Not just that. Everyone thought that after his sacrifice we would not have to worry about the Infinity gauntlet or Thanos anymore,” Peter said somberly, “ But they were wrong. The infinity gauntlet was used four times in total. Using something so powerful tends to leave holes in the fabric of the universe,” Peter stated, getting into science mode: “Now, normally that would’ve been fine because the infinity stones would have fixed their own damage to the universe. But they were gone. With no more infinity stones the ripps grew larger and other people from other universes started coming through. Not only other universes but the Excrapses.” 

At the look of confusion on the faces of their guests Elizaria spoke up “ The Excrapses is like the glue that holds the multiverse together,” Elizaria explains, “ Its where most humans get their religious beliefs from.”

“ As we are from the Excrapses we know how it works,” Lucinda says, “ what most people saw as the angels on earth in the early days were us. Now, I know I told you we were called angels and I wasn’t lying. It is the closest thing humans can comprehend to our real name. We often come and go in between universes for our jobs of restoring the balance. On one such job we noticed your universe was ticking. It was on its way to exploding and taking out all other universes with it.”  
“ So we came to this Universe to see what was wrong,” Elizaria said. She pulled up a video and the Starks were sucked in.


	5. 2024 the start of the end (flashback) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Starks, just sucked into a memory are set to watch how the defenders came to the decision to hit the redo button and start again. what could have scared them so much to risk everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El and Elizaria as well as Luci and Lucinda will be used interchangeably. and Cora is the nickname of Dracora.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. sorry its short, it needs to be in parts.

The humming was quieter then it should’ve been in the Hall of Resting Souls. Elizaria could tell. Afterall, she had been keeper of these Halls for almost 200 years now. She walked over to the Book of Reservation Universe 199999 for the Halls and opened the book. She was shocked by what she saw.

“No, No, this can’t be right,” Elizaria said. When she opened the book up she saw that all the reservations for the next 200 years had their numbers cut in half.

Normally small amounts of people canceled their reservations at the halls because of the guilt they felt in life. They would then not so much cancel their reservation, but move it. Elizaria’s sister, Lucinda had the only other place in the Excrapses for souls to go: The Shamer's Hollow. 

Souls gaining guilt was not uncommon, but never had half the list gone. Usually when they are relisted To the Hollow, an empty place is still reserved for them if they realise themselves of guilt. The book this time had symply erased them and trimmed the list. ‘It’s as if they ceased to exist,’ Elizaria thought.

That was when the frightening reality hit her. They had been erased. Something devastating has had to have happened in that universe. Afterall souls just don’t erase in mass numbers.

Elizaria ran through the Hall and slammed the doors open. She ran through the landscape that has always defied climate and season down to the Hallow. She rushed through the gate right to the main building.

“ LUCI!!!!” Elizaria yelled as she came into the building. Her sister began to worry as El was never one to yell. After El caught her breath she continued: “ There is something wrong with Universe 199999 Luci. Half the names from the Book for 199999 were erased, not moved ERASED!” El said frantically. At her statement her sister grew pale. This should have never been possible. There was only one way for a universe to have erased souls and they had made so many hoops to jump through to get there that it would be impossible.

“We need to get moving,” Luci said with determination, “ Call Cora and Eliot. All four of us need to pay a visit to this universe. We need to fix it.”

With that comment both Elizaria and Lucinda went to prepare for their journey. El to get Her partners, and Luci to gather supplies. 

As Luci gathered what she needed for the journey she could only hope the stones were still there. Because if they weren’t, that could mean the end, not just of that universe but the whole multiverse.


	6. The in between time ( part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci debates the problems of universe 199999 and what that could mean for her.

Three days after the discovery of universe 199999’s disaster the missing numbers appeared almost instantaneously. For fear of the integrity of the universe 199999 Luci felt she and her associates should still go. 

Luci knew there was only one thing that could erase ½ of all life forms in the universe so quickly, the infinity stones. 

The infinity stones, contrary to popular belief did not create the universe 199999, they created the multiverse. Before the creation of the universe 199999, the stones were held in the Excrapses. They were called the royal stones almost never seen outside of the royal family's jewel room.

As a part of the royal family herself, Lucinda knew that the stones were dangerous if all in one person's hands. The stones had been stolen before after all. 

One person from the first universe wanted the stones so they could become supreme ruler. As it had been such a long time ago Luci did not remember their name, but she remembered enough to know they hid the stones away in a fledgeling universe knowing they would be least expected to be there.

One other fact she knew of the stones is that they can not all bond to the same person, but they can be held. She knew each of the stones could choose a disciple to bond to and hold their power until a new disciple is born and the old one dies. She knew this better than most as she was one of the chosen and knew three others.

Luci herself had bonded successfully with the mind stone by completing its tasks. Each stone had its own tasks to prove the worthiness of their disciples and almost all disciples don’t even realize they are being tested. Luci’s test revolved around her mastery of the mind arts and ability to withstand metal attacks from god like creatures. While her sister Elizaria bonded with reality, her brother-in-law Eliot bonded with space and her sister in-law Dracora bonded with soul, she did not know how the triad completed their tasks. Because the tasks depend on the stone many never tell of their tasks as some can be very personal.

The stones being all used in this universe is very dangerous. Them being used could cause the very fabric of their universe to break. The benefits of the stones is that they can heal the fabric of a broken universe when it is enough to cause a universe to implode.

The one thing Luci feared the most was that the stones were no longer there to protect the universe. And if she was right, the universe 199999 could take the Excrapses and the universe along with it.

6 days after they noticed the four beings walked up to the jump pad for their long journey.

“ Ready when you guys are,” Eliot said, “ It’s calibrated and ready to go.” 

“Then let's go. We might not have much time,” Luci said. And with that Luci, Cora, Eliot, and El walk through the portals to universe 199999.


	7. The Mysterious Visitors (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On earth 199,999 a man and a women watch as four unknowns come to the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be more than three parts sry.

“ Sir, there appear to be 4 portals opening up in an abandoned park in upstate New York,” a tall rather intimidating woman said to the man sitting at the end of the table in a room that appeared to be in a secret bunker.

The man motioned for the data to be brought to him and watched the footage intently. 

Out of the first portal came a rather short asian man dressed like he came straight out of the renaissance period with the amount of leather on his body. For the archaic dress sense the man had the tech he pulled out of his satchel was better than earth's curet tech.

Out of the second portal came a dark skinned woman with clear crystal wings protruding from her back and brown horns from her head. The women was dressed in what looked to be royal robes in a distinctive emerald green color with wood accents. Her eyes reminded the man of the soul stone.

Out of the last two portals came a pair of twins. Both women looked almost identical in features, but vastly different in every other aspect. One could say they were Yin and Yang, one drenched in darkness with bat wings, goat horns, and red skin, the other a beacon of light with one wing of black and one of white, white eyes, and curved regal horns.

The man knew the dangers of unknowns coming to New York. One can only ignore the cities ability to attract global threats so many times. With that he turned to the woman beside his desk.

“ Hill, Get Iron Mage and Spiderman to go investigate, see if its a threat. If they are, those two are more then trained enough to take them down,” The man said.

“ Of course director Fury,” the woman hill responded.


	8. Earth 199999 meet the Excrapses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Morgan go to meet the four new people in New York how will that go.

Swinging through New York with Morgan flying behind Peter was intrigued. Both had been called by Mr. Fury to handle a potential threat that had appeared through Loki like portals in an abandoned park near the rebuilt compound upstate. Peter hoped that they were not enemies ready to destroy humanity, he had enough of that in the last 10 years since Mr. Stark had died.

That was another thing, without his mentor, Peter felt he was missing a crucial part of his life. They always said ‘time heals all wounds,’ and yet here he is, 10 years later at 25 / 30 years old (The blip is confusing) and he still has not got over Mr. Starks death. The wound might be less severe, but it was still there.

Peter was brought out of his musings when the comms pinged: “ Targets ahead Peter. They appear to be scanning for something,” Morgan said.

“ Ok Mo, Lets go down and have a chat with these … people.” That was another thing about life after the snap, he had a sister. While Morgan was not his sister by blood, Peter definitely felt she was. 

A year after what can only be called ‘ The Beck Situation,’ Peter went to Live with Morgan and the widowed Mrs. Stark in their small cabin. After being exonerated for murder, he desided to stay in the cabin with his makeshift family while taking classes at a local university. 

Morgan and him were as thick as theifs, getting to the point where Morgan helped him on patrol. Mrs. Stark almost had a heart attack when her daughter announced that she would be following in her fathers footsteps, almost.While she would become a superhero she would not be the female Iron Man, she would be better. 

Because of her work with ‘magical’ people, Morgan was able to synthesis magic through her tech. She became known in New York as Iron Mage, a perfect combination between magic and tech.

Peter pulled out of his musings as he landed, superhero style in front of the four suspects: “ Hi!” Peter started, “ I’m Spider-Man and I was just wondering what you're doing with those suspicious tools here in New York Ms’ and Mr . . . not human?” 

Unlike with most villains Peter faced these people did respond with kind words. The woman with pale blond hair and wicked black and white wings answered.

“ We apologize if it seems we are doing anything suspicious, we are just checking the volatility of your universe,” the women answered, “ Are you either leaders in this universe or are you representatives?” she asked.

“ What do you mean, ‘your universe’?” Morgan asked in the same tone her dad did when he was met with a new problem. For a 15 year old she was pretty terrifying when she asked questions.

The male of the group answered, “ Well sister, we are not from this universe so it isn’t ours. We can’t claim it. Mind telling us your rank and names darling, then we’ll tell you ours,” the man said with a playboy smirk. 

“ That’s so cool!” Peter exclaimed,” Well to Answer your questions I am Spider-Man, which you already know and my Name is Peter. This is My surrogate sister Morgan Stark otherwise known as Iron Mage. We were sent here by Director Fury of SHIELD because of some suspicious activities that remind him too much of the battle of New York,” Peter explained. 

“Well,” The blond woman responded, “ We apologize for any fear we have caused. We had just noticed that your universe had half of its people who had a reservation in the Hall cease to exist, when that happened we prepared to venture here to fix the problem only for it to solve itself in our absence. We would still like to check the stability of our universe,” She said.

Peter and Morgan wondered what she meant by ‘Hall’ and ‘reservation,’ but were interrupted by the man as he spoke once more.

“ Now,” He said, “ sense my Alpha wife neglected to inform you of our names, as promised, I guess that leaves me to do the introductions,” He pointed towards the blond woman and began: “ Now, this is my, as I have said Alpha Wife. Her name is Elizaria Morningstar, as you can tell she is quite forgetful. Now,” He pointed to the women who looked almost identical to Elizaria, “ This is Lucinda Blackwood, Eli’s twin sister. While Eli took her fathers last name and her grandfather's throne, Luci here took her mothers last name and her fathers throne.”

He then pointed towards the dark skinned woman and said, “ This is my Beta Wife Dracora Lynx. Cora may be quiet, but she is more than deadly,” he then turned back to the heroes and smiled, “ And last but not least, yours truly. My name currently Eliot Trudoe I was born Merlin Pendragon and now only use that name for my, what you would call, hero job.”

“ I have two questions for you,” Morgan said in her flippant tone, “ One, what are your species, you never told us. And two, what did you mean by ‘Hall’ and ‘Reservation’ earlier,” Morgan finished. Peter had wondered the same things and waited for an answer with rapt attention.

“ Well I am what is known as a forest fae,” the dark skinned woman, Cora, responded, “ I am unfortunately, the last of my kind from my universe. My Alpha wife and her sister are what your people would call Nephilim, half-human half-angel, or what you would call half-angel. My Omega husband is simply human with a prolonged lifespan.”

“ Some of Cora’s answers to your first question might answer your next,” Lucinda picked up, “ As you can tell by our use of the terms Angel and Nephilim no doubt. We are from what most humans in most universes have labeled as Heaven and Hell. contrary to popular beliefs they are not separate realms nor is one a paradice and the other eternal torture,” Luci siad as she delved depper into explanations: “ We, as inhabitants, call in the Excrapses. The Excrapses is the glue that holds the multiverse together. It connects them all and brings help to those that need it. While you may call our inhabitants Demons and Angels, that is not our true names. Unfortunately, our true names are incomprehensible to human beings, so we have kept our names. Demons, unlike how they are predicted, are not torturers of the damned. They patrol the Hollow, a place for those with guilt to satiate their need for redemption, looking for the redeemed. Angels are not warriors, they simply protect the Hall of the Resting Souls and the royal vault and portal,” Luci said, “ Humans often perceive what they want.” 

“Well,” Eliot said, “ as interesting as this conversation has been, we have to scan for damage done to the fabric of your universe by the infinity stones.”

After a pause Morgan asked, “ How do you know it was the infinity stones?” suspicion leaking out of her voice.

“ That is simple,” Luci said, cool and collected, “ there is only one other artifact other than the infinity stones that could reach such destruction in that short of a time. That artifact still rests in the royal vault of the Excrapses.” 

The quartet then set up there equipment and began to scan. Now, Peter might not know of this specific alien tech, but he knows a bad sign when he sees one. And when the tech the quartet began to flash red and the color drained from their faces he knew it was bad.

“ What’s wrong?” Peter asked. He never expected the next answer.

“ The very fabric of this universe is fracturing. By these calculations the death of your universe is imminent, and with its death it will kill every other universe.


	9. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury debates all the world ending events he's been through and how he'll get through this one.

All throughout Nick Fury’s long career as a shield agent and subsequent director he had heard many versions of ‘the world is ending.’ Although most of these after the avengers were founded the concept of the world ending had lost its terrifying edge.

So when he was told again that it was the end, he was a little suspicious. But this time seemed a little final. The evidence these . . . people brought told only a story of destruction. And it wasn’t like they facked the evidance, his own operatives watched them collect it.

Now, sitting in a SWORD debriefing room he wondered how they would come back from this one. All the other world ending disasters they had gone through had plans, except for the last one and that didn’t turn out well. For Battle of New York they made the avengers, for Ultron they had the Maximoffs, now he did not know what to do. 

What was known as the End Game in the super world had destroyed everything. It not only took ½ of all life, it ripped souls in half. While he had dusted and was not therefore the 5 years of the decimation he saw its impact in his return. Anyone and everyone had lost a family member or friend and even when they got them back some things would never be the same.

Tony Stark had died. Died in a way no one in the early 2000s would have expected. While people around the world praised his sacrifice in the name of the universe, Fury knew that wasn’t why Stark did it. Tony did it for the same reason he invented time travel after so many years, Peter Parker.

As much as Stark denied it in the beginning Peter Parker was his son. The relationship between the two might not have started because of blood, but it was a father-son relationship nonetheless.

Now, sitting here in the conference room he feels the doom of the situation: “ How do we stop our universe from exploding if the infinity stones, the only thing you say can fix this, are dead.”

The dark haired twin, Lucinda answered, “ We have to go back and stop the stones from ever being used in a warfare like way. Now, I know your experiences with time travel in the past did not let you go back within your own timeline, only steal from another. We, however, do have a way of doing so. Because of the fact that time travel with the time stone is alterable any artifact made with the stone can go back within a timeline and such a artifact does exist in the Excrapses.”

“ Well then, what are you waiting for!” Fury said exasperatedly.

“Well,” Eliot picked up, “ In order for us to go we need a date. A specific date that would stop all the events that caused the infinity stones to be used in the first place.”

They all sat thinking for a minute on the perfect date. What date could stop the war before it started.

“I know,” Morgan said, “ December 16th 1991.”


End file.
